The perfect night
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: I was bored and this popped into my mind so this Just a short little DETHAN fic. After a hot and heavy night with Danny, Ethan finally tells him how he really feels. Later that night Ethan tries to sneak out without being heard.


Danny nearly tripped coming into his room. His lips were currently locked onto Ethan's as they began to remove their clothes. Ethan pushed Danny onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Hands roaming all over each others bodies. Ethan loved, no he craved the touch, the smell and everything about the human. Danny made him feel alive, made him feel loved and wanted. He'd never thought he'd fine someone like Danny. Especially considering how complicated things would be if the others knew how he felt. How the human boy made him feel. Wanted, loved, special, Danny made him forget everything else, made him feel like he was human again.

Danny rolled them over so he was on top and looked down at Ethan. He couldn't help but feel that something was bother the smaller male. "Are you okay?"

Ethan smiled, wrapped his hand around the back of Danny's head and pulled him closer. "Everything is perfect." He pulled Danny into another heated kiss. 'Everything was perfect, for now' He said in his head. He felt Danny's strong hands slid down and grip his waist as they continued to battle each other with their tongues. He moaned as Danny moved from his lips to his neck, sucking every inch he could. He barely flinches when he feels Danny's inch his way inside of him but started to moan even louder. Making sure not to hurt Danny as he moved in and out if him. He felt his inner wolf trying to come out and for a moment he thought it would escape but when Danny's lips met his own, everything else was forgotten. He felt himself relaxing under Danny's soft lips and in the heat of the moment he let something slip, something he's never told another person. Breaking the kiss he looked up at Danny and said the three words that he's been wanting to say for a while. "I love you." The moment he saw those dimples he knew that Danny loved him too, even though he didn't say it. He smiled and captured Danny's lips again.

Danny felt Ethan's nails dig into his back and it only made him feel even more hot.

Ethan felt himself getting closer but he wanted it to last so he held it in. He held it in until he could not longer take and came between their sweaty bodies. Not long later he felt Danny pull out just as he came as well.

Danny's arms felt like jello and his back was on fire but he didn't care, he felt amazing. He moved from over Ethan and laid next to him. "Oh my god, that was amazing."

Ethan smiled. "You're telling me." He moved over and rested his head on Danny's chest. "I wish it could always be like this."

"Why can't it." Danny asked.

Ethan sighed. "It's really complicated." He closed his eyes and breathes in the scent of Danny and seemed lost, he felt safe.

**Later that night**

Ethan had heard Danny's parents come home so he was getting dressed, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"If you're trying to sneak out you're not doing a very good job." Danny mumbled out.

Ethan smiled and turned around to see Danny lying halfway off the bed on his stomach staring at him. "You're parents are downstairs and plus I didn't want to wake you." Grabbing his shoes and went over to the bed and sat next Danny.

"Do you have to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it's getting late." Ethan said. "Plus I don't want your parents to catch us in bed together." After putting on his shoes he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey did you mean what you said last night?" Danny asked turning onto his back.

"About me waiting to stay here with you or that I loved you?" Ethan asked moving back over to the bed.

Danny shrugged. "Both I guess."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah I meant everything I said."

"Sorry I didn't say it back last night." Danny said. "But you do know that I love you too, right?"

"I know you do." Ethan said. He leans down and kisses Danny. "I'll call you later." He started to get up but Danny pulled him back down into another kiss. He moaned and started to move back on top of Danny but he stopped himself. "Danny I have to go." He said but he still didn't pull away from him.

"Then go." Danny still didn't let go of Ethan's head.

Ethan finally broke apart and rested his head against Danny's. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Danny once more before grabbing his jacket, shirt and headed over to the window. "I would go out the door but your folks are in the living room."

Danny sat up. "How do you know that?"

"While you were sleep I heard them come in but they didn't come upstairs." Ethan said putting on his jacket. He got halfway out the window before leaning back in. "Hey, I love you."

Danny smiled. "I love you too." When Ethan disparaged he got out of his bed and went over to the window. Standing there he watched Ethan as he climbed down the tree and ran down the dark street. His bike was parked a few blocks away. Stretching he went back over to his bed and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

**Saturday morning**

Danny got out of bed around eight that morning and after putting on a pair of sweats he headed downstairs. After making himself a big bowl of cereal he sat on the stool and started to eat. A few minutes later a cold hand was placed on his back and he jumped. Turning around he saw his sister. "Damn it Destiny, you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh my god." Destiny said. "You're back is covered in scratch marks."

"What?" Danny said turning to her. "My bed has some springs sticking out and I must have got scratched."

Destiny smiled."All that couldn't have come from your bed. These look like nail marks digging into your back." She then covered her mouth. "Oh my god you had a guy over, didn't you!"

"Stop yelling." Danny said.

"Don't worry we're alone, they left earlier." Destiny said. "So what's his name?"

Danny smiled. "Ethan?"

"OMG." Destiny said. "Is this love or what?"

Danny laughed. "I'm not going to answer that." He said getting up and heading upstairs. Placing his bowl on his dresser he went over to his full length mirror and saw all the scratch marks that were on his back. "Damn Ethan." He said to himself. "Guess I'll have to get you back for that." He said heading back to his room.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new DETHAN fic and I will defiantly be writing more soon, please review.**


End file.
